The Umbra Wizard
by Corruptmonk
Summary: Instead of the Dursleys, Harry was found and raised by a powerful Umbra Witch. Powerful-Smart-Cheeky-Sarcastic-GunWielding Harry. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bayonetta**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Umbra Wizard**

* * *

**July 31, 1991**

Bayonetta shot the last Affinity with Scarborough Fair before switching her favorite handguns with the more powerful Lt. Col. Kilgore. She started spinning in a feat of acrobatics while firing missiles around her, decimating a dozen Applauds that was about to surround her. She completed her spin but dodge at the last instant when an Applaud that sneaked up behind her did a horizontal slash that would have cleaved her in half. She was about to bring out Shuruba to go toe-to-toe, or in this case, sword-to-sword with the Archangel when she heard a gunshot that blasted the offending Applaud's head to bits.

"You need to be careful, mum."

Bayonetta turned to see her adopted son, Harold, with one of his guns, Storm Bringer, held aloft, its tip smoking.

"Don't be cheeky, young man."

"I'm not being cheeky, mum, just being honest. What would Aunt Jeanne say if one of these brutes was able to hurt you." Harold said with a grin, before drawing out Storm Bringer's pair and spun in a complete circle while firing rapidly, decimating the Affinities that congregated on his position. He stopped his spin to face his mum again. "See?"

"Ugh, train him for 9 years and he becomes conceited." Bayonetta pointed out with a sigh.

"Oh, mum, not conceited. That's so…barbaric." Harold whined, mildly offended.

"Fine, let's finish up. Rodin has something for you since it's your 11th birthday. Really, it's not normal for a person to get visitors from these angels on their 11th birthday. What in the world did you do to piss them off?" Bayonetta quipped while pulling out Shuruba.

"This is my second time to face them, mum. If they are pissed then it must have been something you or Aunt Jeanne did." Harold said with a smirk before jumping into the fray, guns blazing with rapid shots, hitting the Affinities accurately on the head. "I wonder what Uncle Rodin is going to give me? Last year he gave me Storm Bringer. I hope it's a sword like what you and Aunt Jeanne are using. I am so going to cause a lot of damage with one."

"Cheeky brat." Bayonetta commented though the smile on her face belied her irritation as she beheaded an angel. Harold's face brought out the memory of how she and Jeanne found the boy 9 years ago.

* * *

**November 1, 1981**

Bayonetta just finished a job in Magnolia Crescent when she decided to just enjoy the night strolling the neighborhood. It was Halloween and the gates of the spirit world were open, allowing her to feel the spirits littering the world of the living, unable to find peace even in death. When she stepped foot in Privet Drive, however, she felt two spirits whispering in her ear.

"_Please save my son…"_

"…_take Harry away…"_

"_Save him please…"_

"…_please hurry."_

The Umbra Witch frowned upon hearing the voices. Unlike Jeanne, Bayonetta had this uncanny ability to connect to spirits, more so when the gates are opened. Deciding to heed the spirit's whispers, she casually walked the streets of Privet Drive, her heels making clapping noises on the cemented ground, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything that would alert her to the presence of a child.

It didn't take long for her to find the child the spirits were talking about. She was nearing Number Four when she saw three individuals. An old man was carrying a baby basket while the woman and the overly-large man crying up a storm. Deciding to stay hidden, Bayonetta activated one of her powers, creating a sigil in front of her. She walked in causing herself to phase out of the current reality into the realm where she could see the angels who she loved to riddle with bullets. The phase in reality made her invisible to the three.

She approached the trio and listened to their conversation, not following what they were talking about. However, she was hard-pressed to stop herself from firing at the old man when said person merely left the baby on the doorstep of Number Four with little to no protection from the cold Halloween night. The old man placed a folded letter on top of the child before disappearing with the rest of his cohorts.

When she could no longer feel their presence, Bayonetta returned herself to reality and studied the baby. The baby was fast asleep, making 'ssshh' noise as it light snore and oblivious to what was happening around him. The hardened Umbra Witch would have cooed but managed to stop herself. If Jeanne found out that she opened herself to her girly side, her white-haired sister would never let her live it down.

She traced the lightning-shaped scar on the child's forehead, frowning as she felt traces of a very evil soul in its depths. She made a mental note to ask Rodin about that since she wasn't an expert in souls. She picked up the letter and read its contents, finally realizing the reason of the old man why he left the child. However, questioning sprung in her mind – why not wake up the relatives of the baby and tell them face to face? Why all the subterfuge?

As if answering her questions, the spirits whispered in her ear.

"…_he is not safe here…"_

"_Take him with you…"_

"_Raise him…"_

"_Be his mother…"_

"_Please…"_

Bayonetta shook her head. She already decided to take the mantle of being the baby's parent. No way was she going to let a child grow up like she did. Besides, she was Bayonetta, an Umbra Witch. She was the perfect mother material.

* * *

**August 3, 1986**

"Mum, mum, look! I hit all the targets and on the head too!" crowed an exultant Harold as he danced a jig while holding aloft two smoking handguns that was his 6th birthday present from his mother, six training dummies surrounding him sporting a large hole on their heads.

Bayonetta looked at the boy that she considers as son. He had to change the name from Harry to Harold since it sounded weird on her tongue. Harold was better; it rolls smoothly on the lips and was fashionable.

"Very good, darling." she said with a bit of pride in her voice. "You've been practicing I see."

"Of course, mum. Uncle Rodin told me that he is going to give me a present if I master these before I reach 10."

"…and why am I only learning of this now?" asked Bayonetta with a raised eyebrow, adjusting her stylish glasses with a finger.

"Um, I forgot." Harold said sheepishly, grinning all the while.

"No worries, dear. Just make sure you tell mummy about this sort of thing." Bayonetta cooed before pulling out a green lollipop from somewhere. She threw it to Harold who caught it easily and popping it into his mouth. Bayonetta smirked. She was proud that his adopted son was emulating her.

"Now, why don't you freshen up? We are going to go to Rodin's bar and meet with Aunt Jeanne. She told me that she wants to get started with your acrobatics."

"Really? Woot! Let me take a bath real quick!" Harold exclaimed with excitement. A green glow covered his feet before dashing towards the house at insane speeds, leaving trails of dust in his wake.

Bayonetta could only shake her head. Harold was so dramatic. Oh well, she planned to train him next year on how to act with style. After all, it was only right being her son and all.

* * *

**February 16, 1988**

"Alright dear, you know what to do." Bayonetta called out to her 7 year old son from her beach chair.

They were currently in the backyard of her cottage deep inside one of the large forests in Italy. Harold already mastered his 'training guns' and how to use his Umbra powers to augment his strength, speed, and reflex – achieving the same acrobatic prowess that she and Jeanne shared. Jeanne practically crammed the whole Umbra Knowledge into his head and the boy absorbed all of it like a sponge. Now, he was going to try his hand at summoning a demon to make a pact with. Her own pact with Madame Butterfly aided her throughout her adventures and she knew instinctively that Harold needed to have one if he was to move on and make a name for himself.

"Sure, mum." said Harold with a nod before closing his eyes, relaxing his body and calling out the power deep inside him with his mind focused in calling out to demons most compatible to him. His mother and Aunt Jeanne told him to focus on one but more was better in his books.

Bayonetta was shocked when she felt a surge of power coming from Harold. The power was so strong that it left goose bumps on her skin. Heck, even Jubileus didn't cause her to have goose bumps. She was about to stop her adopted son from going any further when a large circle of power erupted from the boy's feet, taking up 20 meters in all direction.

A few seconds later, a dozen portals appeared in various directions around the boy before demons of all kinds stepped out of them. When the demons saw each other, they immediately started battling among themselves, causing blood, fur, horns, and claws to fly in abandon. Harold was still in the middle of the circle, eyes closed, totally relaxed, oblivious to the battle royale happening around him.

Bayonetta watched for a few seconds before shrugging. Harold definitely did something wrong but it couldn't hurt to enjoy the carnage in front of her.

* * *

**February 18, 1988**

"Let me get this straight. Your son summoned a dozen demons and they killed each other off until only one of them remained." Rodin clarified as he watched Bayonetta's adopted son enjoying a playful romp with a minor wolf demon he summoned to keep him company while the adults talked. The wolf was clearly a demon if the horns and fiery tail was anything to go by.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Bayonetta said, looking at her playing son with pride in her eyes.

"Suicidal is more of an apt term to describe him." Jeanne said with a sniff before taking a sip of her Margarita.

"I think he got that from you." Bayonetta pointed out to her sister witch.

"I don't know what you mean, Cereza. As far as I'm concerned, you're the suicidal one between the two of us."

"Keep telling yourself that." Bayonetta said with a roll of her eyes.

"Keep it down ladies. I just finished the repairs of the bar after the last time Jeanne and Harold wrecked the place with their 'acrobatic exercise'." Rodin interrupted the two. The acrobatic exercise that Jeanne put Harold through involved a lot of blank bullets flying all over the place while Harold used his instincts as an Umbra Witch to dodge them. They might have been blanks and could not kill but they were powerful enough to destroy the tables and chairs in the room. He had to use a lot of halos to commission some minor demons to repair the place. It wasn't pretty.

"You say the sweetest things, Rodin." Jeanne purred seductively. Rodin didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well, while the boy is playing around with his guns and spells, I was able to gather a bit of information about him." Rodin started, catching the two Umbran's attention.

"What did you learn?" both Bayonetta and Jeanne asked immediately. Both of them loved the boy with all of their being and wanted to know what the boy was up against or how he became an orphan.

"Did you girls know that Harold here is actually a wizard?"

"A what?" Bayonetta asked in confusion.

"Unlike Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages, there is a race of humans with the ability to use a powerful force known as magic. Umbra and Lumen used spiritual and paranormal powers. Wizards, however, uses a primal force called magic that can affect reality if used properly. Our boy, Harold, is actually Harry James Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, a wizard and witch respectively. They were killed by a megalomaniac wizard named Voldemort and tried to off Harold as well but something in Harold stopped the powerful Death Curse and rebound it back to the caster, killing the idiot." Rodin reported, before bringing out a pair of silver rings that would go on a person's wrist.

"What are those?" Jeanne asked, curiously eyeing the two pieces of jewelry on the table. She couldn't deny the fact that they were beautiful, the silver metal's beauty enhanced by the intricate runes and drawings on its face. He could sense a power in the accessories but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Remember when Bayonetta brought Harold here as a baby? I was able to exorcise the demonic soul in his scar. I tinkered around with it and managed to remove the soul but retained its imprint and power. I placed it on these babies, turning them into weapons similar to yours and Cereza's" Rodin said with a smirk, tapping one of the rings which glowed a bright green before dying down.

"So you're going to give those to Harold?" asked Bayonetta, eyeing the accessories with interest. His son needed new weapons. The basic hand guns were well-made but they were just cheap toys compared to Scarborough Fair.

"Not yet but I plan to give it to him on his 11th birthday. I don't know what weapon will come out of these and I'm quite sure that it would be a sight to see. After all, the soul where the powers came from was strong, stronger than the mid-level demons in Inferno."

"Alright. I guess there's still time for us to complete his training." Bayonetta said with a nod. "Now tell me, how come Harold was able to use the powers of an Umbra Witch if he is a wizard."

Rodin shrugged.

"I don't know. There is a possibility that he is a descendant of an Umbra Witch or he absorbed some of yours and Jean's energies while you were raising him. That is irrelevant at this point. Harold is practically the only wizard-Umbra Witch hybrid in the world which explains his power. To summon a high-demon is a feat but summoning a dozen of them is definitely unprecedented."

The trio talked more about Harold until said boy pulled them out of their conversation.

"Look mum, Aunt Jeanne, Uncle Rodin. Look what Fenrir can do!"

The trio looked at Harold only to stare at the young boy in shock. Harold was no longer wearing his shorts and muscle shirt. He was now wearing a pair of loose black pants, a black silver polo of sorts tucked neatly into his pants, a black belt with a wolf's head silver buckle, a steel-toed combat boots. On his hips were two silver gun holsters where his favorite guns were kept. The outfit was completed by a long coat that reached his ankles. The collars and cuffs were replaced by grayish-black fur. All in all, Bayonetta approved of the outfit.

"How did you get that outfit, Harold? It looks good on you." Jeanne commented, eyeing the outfit of his surrogate nephew. It was definitely stylish which she immediately liked.

"While we were playing, Fenrir turned into flames and jumped at me. I thought I was going to catch on fire but it didn't burn. Instead, I feel a bit of power being pulled from my core and the flames turned into these clothes. These are so cool!" Harold crowed, checking himself out before dramatically pulling out his two handguns with a flourish. He twirled them around before crossing them over his chest to pose for the trio. "What do you think?"

"Well, at least now we don't have to buy you something new to wear. You're lucky to get out of a shopping trip, darling." Bayonetta said with a large grin on her face.

* * *

**July 31, 1989**

"Happy birthday, Harold." said Rodin before placing a wooden box in front of the boy who was looking at it curiously.

"What's that, Uncle Rodin? I hope you're not planning to give me any more of those cheap toys you pass off as guns." Harold asked, trailing a finger on the smooth wood. He was definitely Bayonetta son judging from his voice. Growing up with two Umbran Witch shaped the boy's mannerism to something similar to the two. He still had this innocence about him but he was cheeky, sarcastic, and definitely civilized in the way he speaks.

"Shut up." Rodin bristled. Sure, the guns were cheap imitations compared to the demonic ones he sold to Bayonetta and Jeanne, but they were his creations made the normal way. It hit his pride for a boy a thousand years younger than him to comment on his work. "Cheap toys they may be but you like them."

"Oh, Uncle, you know me too well." Harold purred while batting his eyelashes at the huge man behind the counter.

"Ugh, not only are you starting to act like the two, you're starting to sound like them as well." Rodin said with a groan. "Anyway, open you present already before you go with your mother to Vigrid. Why she planned to take you to that place, I will never know."

Harold grinned before opening the box. He gasped in surprise. Inside the box were four guns similar to Scarborough Fair, his mom's favorite handguns. However, these four were colored green and the emerald embedded on the heart of the guns gleamed under the light. They were beautiful.

"Wow…" Harold managed to squeak out before pulling out one of the guns, admiring its beauty. He could feel the power in the weapon and it was quite different from the ones his Aunt Jeanne and mother were using. "These are different."

"Noticed it eh?" said Rodin with a grin. "Of course they're different. I have to customize it to fit your powers."

Harold already knew that he was a wizard-Umbran Witch hybrid. They couldn't explain how he got his powers but got them he did. This sparked a year of training to see what he could do with it. In most cases, Harold – with the help of his mother, Aunt Jeanne, and Uncle Rodin – was able to come up with a few applications of his inborn powers, namely Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, and some other applications that affected reality. He had fun experimenting with it.

"Oh? How are these babies different?"

"Well for starters, these guns are called Storm Bringer. They use regular bullets but you can use them to fire balls of magical energy directly from your core. I had to hunt down a few magical demons in Inferno to give it that feature. Because of the material I used, it will absorb magical energy from the air so it doesn't drain your core too much. I suggest you experiment with it a bit to see how much of a drain it will have on you when you use them."

Harold grinned. He grabbed two of the guns and threw them into the air before doing the same thing with the other pair. He jumped and flipped in the air, catching two of the guns with his boots; both adhered immediately to the side of his footwear with an audible click. He landed on the ground in a crouch before raising his hands to catch the last two. He let out a smirk before started firing on the furniture with the guns in his hands, releasing both normal and magic bullets in tandem before doing a handstand, repeating the same with the two guns attached to his feet.

Rodin groaned when his bar was systematically being destroyed by the boy and his new toys. He should have told Harold to practice OUTSIDE his bar. He sighed before pulling out a sack full of halos. He would be making another trip to Inferno to see if there were demons available to repair his bar. Bayonetta and Jeanne were already destructive. Add Harold to the mix and you get pure unadulterated chaos.

* * *

Storm Bringer proved to be great toys for Harold. After an hour of visiting various locations in Vigrid, the mother and son pair was attacked by two dozen angels called Affinity to get rid of them. Harold put his training to good use and worked alongside his mother. While Bayonetta was a bit trigger happy with her weapons, Harold was more meticulous, preferring to kill them with headshot instead of riddling them full of holes.

It was when the appearance of an Archangel called Applaud, a stronger version of Affinity, appeared that he was able to test the Charge capabilities of his guns.

Harold felt a large pull on his core as large balls of pure magical energy appeared just at the tip of the guns in his hands. When the magical bullets reached the size of a basketball, he pulled the trigger and saw it fly fast to the large angel and vaporized it on the spot. He could only gape in shock at the power of Storm Bringer as he looked at the smoking tip of his handguns.

Bayonetta saw her son fire a pair of magical bullets that disintegrated the more powerful Applaud on the spot.

"Well, that's something don't see every day." She quipped before placing the tip of her gun to the chin of the Affinity she was holding and pulling the trigger, blasting the angel's head off in a mess of gore.

* * *

_**There you go; the pilot chapter of my first Harry Potter/Bayonetta Crossover. I wrote this when I watched a few movies of Bayonetta in Youtube. It sparked my muse to come up with this story. Hope you liked it. Reviews and comments are very welcome.**_


	2. Important Announcement POLL UP

**Greetings, my beloved readers and followers;**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone for your patronage of my fanstories, your many reviews and comments have helped in their development, and granted me a boon in learning and improving in the process.**

**The reason I am putting up this announcement is the lack of time I currently have to devote to my stories. Work and some issues raised its ugly head and demands quite a lot of my time, taking quite a chunk of my writing and brainstorming sessions.**

**This is why I decided to put up a poll to give you, my readers and followers, a chance to pick stories that you want me to work on. This doesn't mean that I won't be working with the rest, only that updates would be pretty slow due to the lack of time I have at my disposal.**

**Anyway, the poll is up and please pick three stories you want me to focus my attention on. The poll will be up for 2 weeks before I will post an announcement as to what stories will be updated.**

**That's it for now.**

**Cheers everyone.**

**Corruptmonk**


End file.
